Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid immersion member, an exposure apparatus, an exposure method, a device fabricating method, program, and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
In exposure apparatuses used for a photolithography process, a liquid immersion exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate with exposure light through liquid is known, for example, as disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,292.